


Hole

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Japanese GP 2015, M/M, Suzuka - Freeform, Suzuka 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-qualifying, Japanese GP 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole

**Author's Note:**

> ["Come to Ferrari."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPQkYxxftfU)

Momentarily, Felipe's chin rests against his shoulder, and he feels heat beneath nomex. Fernando is glad he has his sunglasses on so the journalist in front of him can't see how his eyes close as he turns his head a little more to the right. _A little more to the right and I could feel his breath on my lips._

They talk rapidly, with their mouths barely open and their teeth clenched, mumbling words to one another in front of the press like some sort of secret language, the way they used to. The upwards twitch of Fernando's shoulders is the only sign of the shivers going up his spine as Felipe's fingers touch him.

He needs Felipe's mouth on him the way he needs to have his hands on a steering wheel. To be without it is torture.

But Felipe had chosen Rob.

And now Ferrari was empty.

 


End file.
